Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{t + 9}{2} \div \dfrac{2t}{2}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{t + 9}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{2t}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (t + 9) \times 2 } { 2 \times 2t}$ $q = \dfrac{2t + 18}{4t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{t + 9}{2t}$